


Touchstone

by crowdedangels



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:06:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5196764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was pale and his hands were shaking, Sam noticed. General Hammond’s death had hit everyone hard, but no one more so than Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchstone

**Author's Note:**

> Because the razor scene in 'Skyfall' is the sexiest scene in movie history. My brain took it to a sad place though.

She found him in his hotel room’s en-suite bathroom wearing just his dress-blues trousers and an undershirt, his shirt and jacket lain neatly across his bed. His chin and cheeks were covered in shaving foam with a cut-throat razor clutched in one hand as he leaned against the basin and stared at himself in the mirror. 

He was pale and his hands were shaking, Sam noticed. General Hammond’s death had hit everyone hard, but no one more so than Jack. She stepped forward, pulling on his shoulder until he turned and leaned his back against the sink. 

Taking the razor from him, she swiped the pad of her thumb against the blade to check it was sharp enough. She looked at him and cocked her head to the side slightly, asking permission to do what he didn’t trust his hands to do. 

He didn’t protest so she placed her fingers against his cheek, manipulating his skin for a clean shave and wiping off on the towel near his hip. 

His eyes never left hers and she was painfully aware of his silent stare and heat emanating from his body. When satisfied, she rubbed the towel across his face, removing the remnants of foam and brushed her thumb across his mouth for the white that remained below his nose. His lips parted slightly.

“He was so proud of you,” he told her. 

She wasn’t prepared for that statement and it hit her in the gut, tears prickling at her eyes. “And he thought of you as a son.”

His head dropped, his eyes falling down to his still bare feet. 

“C’mon, the guys will be wondering where we are.” She moved to pass him but felt his fingers wrap around her wrist, pulling her back to him and into an embrace. She moved back to him, her face pressing into his shoulder as her arms circled his waist. She felt him sigh deeply, his breath moving past her ear. She could have happily stayed there, especially on a day like today.

As a cruel reminder, her cell phone began to vibrate in her pocket. She pulled away, both parties with the hint of a smirk on their lips. “Phone,” she confirmed. 

“Ah,” he nodded, mischief twinkling in his eyes.

“I’ll call Daniel back and meet you out front in five.”

He nodded. “Hey,” he called, Sam turning back to him. “Thank you.”

“Always.”


End file.
